Ocaso de sol
by Aredhiel
Summary: Viviré contemplando la existencia inmisericorde hasta que pueda ir a su lado... desde el ocaso de sol, hasta el amanecer. Porque viviré por él, y moriré por Naruto.


**Disclaimer****: **Ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

**

* * *

**

OCASO DE SOL

.

Alguna vez alguien dijo que la soledad es una mala compañía, y ¿saben? Yo no opino lo mismo.

La soledad, ha sido mi única amiga, mi fiel compañera, desde que él no está.

_Él…_

Hasta su nombre me duele pronunciar.

Yo lo amaba tanto, y yo lo maté.

No, no fue bajo el filo de mis armas que él murió, pero fue por mí y mis tonterías, que él no está ahora.

Tantos recuerdos se agolpan en mi cabeza, y me hieren tan fuerte, que siento ganas de gritar y huir, pero no, todos los días son iguales, el tiempo transcurre, y yo sigo aquí, con el mismo dolor de siempre.

Mis labios se abren, y un sollozo amenaza con surcar mi garganta, y entonces siento la pequeña mano que se aferra la mía, y recuerdo entonces, porque debo ser fuerte. Mis labios se sellan, y el sollozo muere. Retomo el paso.

Es tan tortuoso este camino, cientos de lapidas surgen airosas ante mi vista, no obstante, yo deseo solo ver un lugar.

El día es gris, muchos nubarrones hay en el cielo, el viento azota mi rostro con ímpetu, justamente, como en aquel fatídico día de nuestro adiós.

El problema, es que no entendí. Tuve la maldita osadía de ir, tras de ti. No pude entender… que yo no era tan fuerte.

Es que no aprendí. No basto con el azaroso episodio que viví y te hice vivir en tu batalla con Pain, ahora también tuve que equivocarme, lastimosamente, en esta ocasión las consecuencias fueron fatales.

Fue mí culpa que acompañaras a Madara en su camino al infierno. Lo tenías en tus manos, y yo, me interpuse con la intención de ayudarte, no tuviste más remedio que atravesarte y protegerme, como lo habías prometido el día de nuestra boda.

Aún recuerdo el sabor metálico de tu sangre que llegó hasta mis labios, producto de tu reacción y tú entrega, entonces tuve que sostenerte entre mis brazos, mientras te convulsionabas y balbuceabas los versos más dulces, que nunca te creí capaz de decir. Mi corazón se fue comprimiendo poco a poco, tal cual la llama de tu vida se fue extinguiendo. Te rogué tanto que te quedaras conmigo, pero no pudiste. La muerte con su guadaña fue más fuerte, que tu pasión por la vida.

Es tan triste. Fuiste mío, y te perdí.

Aun me duele. Hay ciertas heridas que no cicatrizan, en ocasiones ni el tiempo puede sanarlas.

Arrastro los pies antes de alcanzar el lugar que con tanto ímpetu he buscado, siete años han transcurrido, y, una vez más, estoy aquí.

—Hiroshi… —murmuro, mientras sostengo una pequeña mano entre mis dedos.

— ¿Si? Mamá.

Esa vocecita aguda resuena en mi oído, mientras yo me inclino y pego mi mejilla a la de la criatura que suelta mi mano, y con delicadeza pronuncio, lo que aquel niño siempre ha querido escuchar:

—Saluda, dile hola a tu Papá.

La respiración de mi pequeño hijo se acelera, y con un paso tembloroso se aproxima a la piedra de los caídos. Ahora sostiene con sus dos manos las flores que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—Hola Papá…—susurra con ojos brillantes —es un placer poder verte —me hiere tanto verlo aguantar las lágrimas—. Quiero decirte que me alegra ser hijo del que fue el mejor Hokage de esta villa —mi niño deposita las flores que traía en sus manos, al pie de la piedra —estoy contento de poder visitar tu tumba.

Solo me aproximo a él.

— ¿Estás bien, Hiroshi? —pregunto mientras mis manos descansan sobre sus hombros.

—Sí. Ahora sé, que no debo rendirme en mi camino ninja.

Yo ya he escuchado esas palabras. Y si Naruto pudo, su hijo… nuestro hijo, llegará más lejos.

—Serás tan grande como tú desees Hiroshi. Lo lograras… lo lograremos juntos.

—Lo sé Mami.

Me arrodillo y lo abrazo, nuestras miradas se concentran en un único nombre que resalta entre mil héroes que tienen su espacio ahí.

Porque yo haré que mi hijo llegue tan lejos como deseé.

Porque sé, que es lo que Naruto hubiera querido.

Y porque viviré por y para mi hijo, aun si hay mil demonios acosándome desde el ocaso de sol hasta el amanecer, por un error tan burdo y estúpido que no supe discernir.

Porque después del ocaso viene la noche, y después de la noche el amanecer.

Porque viviré contemplando la existencia inmisericorde hasta que pueda ir a su lado.

Porque viviré por mi hijo, y moriré por Naruto.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

Bueno, muchos dirán: _¡Hey! Yo ya leí eso_. Pero no.

Para quienes me conocen sabrán a la perfección que estoy corrigiendo mi otro fic, y simplemente no pude dejar a este como estaba, tenía que dedicarle mi atención, es un trabajo especial y creo que lo merece.

Y bueno, para quienes aun lo recuerden, pues si, la historia está algo cambiada… pero… era esto lo que quería expresar, y no salió cuando debió.

Okey.

Por último una recomendación.

¡Digan no a la vagancia! ¡Redacten sus opiniones!

Nah… es broma, pero ya saben cualquier comentario se agradece.

Como punto final…

Los quiere… _la desquiciada que escribe esto._

Besos.


End file.
